History of the World of ROS
The world of ROS is very confusing to follow, since Dyon lives for many years but still retains his adult body without his body aging. But anyways the years are divided up into two eras: BNG which Before Noen's Genocide and ANG which means After Neon's Genocide and that lands on the year 0 BNG/ANG. This does give spoilers. So here is the timeline: 245 Million Years BNG -The earlist Saiyans are thought to exist. -Neon is born. -The earliest Fedual Saiyan is thought to exist. 100, 000 BNG: -Genstu is born on Planet Vegeta. -Genstu receives a very powerful demon that overcomes his soul. And turns him into a Feudal Japanese Saiyan Samurai. (Sadly, he can't go Super Saiyan or use any special ki blast i.e.: Galick Gun or Kamahamaha. But he can fire Ki Blasts i.e.: small energyball.) 50,000 BNG: -Planet Gorg is founded. -First Gorgians settle on the new planet. -Early August: The first Elders are said to be appointed. 665 BNG: -Master Hui is born. -After years of training: Genstu finally learns how to, somewhat, control the demon within. 655 BNG: -Early February: Master Hui starts to learn the ways of the sword. 640 BNG: -Satur is born. -King Vegeta dies. His son, (DBZ Vegeta's Father), becomes the new king. -Cednerius is said to be born. 633 BNG: -Kanze is born. -Hui graduates sword school. 618 BNG -Satur and Kanze meet at an unknown planet. -Hui becomes an Elder, with the help Pourang, teaching him how to be a good Elder. 617 BNG: -Satur and Kanze get married on the same planet. They spare the citizens from death and move back to Planet Vegeta. 600 BNG -Early February: Dyon is born. Kanze dies after giving childbirth. -Late Summer: Satur is killed by Neon on (Neon's) his home planet of Non. -Dyon is sent off to a nearby plane wear and Hui's father finds her and raises him as his own. (Dyon is unknown of this hospitality) 582 BNG: -Mid May: Hui passes what he knows to Dyon. -(Series Start): Dyon quickly earns her own sword and passes. Making Dyon the youngest student in history to pass a sword's class. Master Hui is killed by Neo; one of Neon's men. He is shocked by what he just witnessed and she kills all of Neon's men on Gorg. -Dyon learns Firebending, Waterbending, and Earthbending 500 BNG: -Beginning of Summer: Dyon becomes the ruler after the death of her predecessor. -he is summoned to calm and AI vs. OS(outsiders) upraise. -End of Summer: Dyon calms the people but with few casualties via death. ' 15 BNG:' -Alien Hunter: Ryoujin Iewjin is born. 1 BNG: -Kybestu is Born. -Genstu waits for his First Birthday. -Ryoujin Iewjin starts to study Aliens 0 BNG/ANG: -Early February: Dyon turns 600. He shows no signs of aging, he has a 30 year old body. -Mid Winter: Neon's Starship arrives on Planet Gorg. Dyon senses their energy and rushes to confront them. When he get's there, they have slaughtered a entire village. Dyon starts fight them, they slaughter more and more citizens of the planet. Even the Elders are slaughtered. He kills half of the army and heads of Neon. He transforms into a Super Saiyan and he tries to kill him but no good, he wraps him and his ship off of the planet and into space. He wraps above the planet and powers up his Taiyou Kyanon and destroys Planet Gorg, Dyon escapes but with a broken arm. -Nemecko is born on Planet Capernos. -Taku is born on Planet Capernos. -Kybestu turns 1 years old and Genstu(his brother), gives him half of his demon counterpart. Forcing out his kinder demonic half. While, he keeps his more evil side. 15 ANG: -Early February: Dyon turns 615 years old and he has a 34 year old body. -Ryoujin Iewjin is hunting aliens, and Dyon lands a hundred feet away from Iewjin. She takes him into mobile home and nurses him back to health. -Nemecko is 15 years old. -Taku is presumably deceased by Nemecko. -Nemecko leaves the Planet and heads to Earth. -Late August: Dyon wakes up and starts to train. By using the Kamahamaha, Galick Gun and Special Beam Cannon. Also, her Super Saiyan Transformations are inhensed -Neon seals himself in suspended animation: On Earth. 20 ANG: -Mid Summer: Neon is from suspended animation. But it takes awhile for him to get back on his feet. -Dyon trains for the possible war of Neonians. -Dyon hears of Neon's threat and prepares for battle. -August 30: Neon destroys North and East City, than destroys part of Kami's Lookout. Kybestu and Hamachi combine to form Kymachi and they take out the invading forces at South and West City. Kymachi transforms into his Super Saiyan form and destroys most of the forces, but using up most of his power and reverting back to Kybestu and Hamachi. Dyon transforms into her Super Saiyan 2 form, and gives Neon a new one. Kybestu and Hamachi finally liberate the cities of their invading neighbors. Dyon finally corners Neon and slams him into the ground. He combines the energy of the universe and creates a massive Spirit Bomb. He absorbs the power of the Spirit Bomb and incorporate it with a Kamahamaha; called: Spirit Kamahamaha. He fires it and the blast destroys Neon. - September 2: Dyon becomes the Guardian of Earth and promises to rebuild the damage that Neon caused. -September 7: Dyon & Ryoujin Iewjin gets married. 30 ANG: -(New Series Start) Ryoujin Iewjin has a child named Shiru. Nemecko enhances the Sharingan and creates the Multicolored Sharingan Death Cannon. Hamachi begins a strong relationship with Sakura. -Majin Buu returns but with a much more devastating result. -Kybestu finishes off Majin Buu with a his demon. 40 ANG: -Frigid and Sickle arrives on Earth and freezes the whole planet. Dyon counters but is quickly killed by the terrible duo. -Dyon trains with King Kai and learns how to master the art of Lighting Generation -Early August: Dyon returns to Earth and faces Sickle. He kills Sickle and Shiru takes care of Frigid but is badly wounded by the battle. Nemecko kills Frigid with Multicolored Sharingan Death Canon 41 ANG: -A young lad by the name of Shiru arrives and tells of a terrible future. -The EX-Fighters start their training and Present Shiru learns from his Future Counterpart. -Murders start to happen all over the country. -Pain and Suffery shows themselves and they destroy most of Central City, The EX-Fighters investigate and quickly kills Pain but has problems with Suffery. He escapes into the Mountainous Region of Suijena. Dyon follows and Genstu is waiting for them, Kybestu gets mad and Genstu challenges him to a Death Royal. Not thinking he accepts and Genstu wraps himself and his little brother to Death Cannon. -Hibachi, Hamachi's older brother, is waiting for him, this time, he's going to settle a score. Hamachi offers a Death Royal and Hibachi accepts, he wraps himself and his brother to Hell Cannon. -Future Shiru holds up a dead Sickle's body. -Future Shiru returns to his timeline. Never to be heard from again. -Nemecko takes out his Sharingan Eye and gives it to 11 year old Shiru. But Nemecko reveals his right eye has the other Sharingan in it. 45 ANG: -The Elementists arrive in Wa Tong City and destroys the city and everyone in it. -The EX - Fighters arrive in WTC and find that they are hiding in Old Wa Tong City, and they fight to the death. Dyon enters the Saiyan State and Fury launches his Lighting Attack; sticking him on the back, killing him. He enters the Spirit World and he must reconnect with his friends and family. He connects with Koga, Kontan, Shinzui, and finally, Gugen. He reconnects with them and returns to earth. -Dyon leaves the hospital and seeks revenge. He kills Waves, Current and Grounder but Fury had him running. Eventually, Dyon kills Fury in his weakness, water. 50 ANG: -A Tournament is held to see who is the strongest and the EX-Fighters join. Every loses except Hamachi and Dyon, Hamachi forfeits and asks Dyon if he could help him train by using the elements. He agrees and the fly off into the sunlight. End the Series. And in the sky it says 100 years later. 150 ANG: -The descendants of the EX-Fighters are born: Jericho, Miri, Ikusa, and finally Iroka. All on the same day. Category:Hamachi1993